Hollywood Heights: My best friend's boyfriend
by Cavalialover
Summary: Melissa is dating Eddie instead of Loren but does that mean there's nothing going to happen between Eddie and Loren?
1. Chapter 1 You are dating who?

**This is a whole new story, very different from the show. Loren, Melissa, Eddie and Ian go all to the same school and they're all eighteen. Trent did leave Nora and Loren but Loren's not weak because of it. Katy didn't die, she's very much alive. You'll find the rest out while reading the story. I hope you like story number nine.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

Loren (shocked): You're dating who?!

Melissa: Lo, you've been saying that for the past ten minutes.

Loren: I know, I just can't believe it.

Melissa: What's wrong with it? He's sexy and he's popular.

Loren: And he's a jerk!

Melissa: Eddie is not a jerk, he's just kind of a bad boy and I like that.

Loren: Mel, I don't want him breaking your heart.

Melissa: He won't, Lo. Trust me, please?

Loren (sighs): How can I? He's just such an a—

Melissa: He's my boyfriend, Lo. Start acting nice to him.

Loren: I don't like acting nice to him.

Melissa: Then you'll have to learn to like it.

Loren (sighs): Only because you're like my sister.

Melissa (squealing and hugging Loren): Thanks Lo! Have I ever told you I loved you?

Loren (smiling): You may have told me once or twice.

Melissa: So you're coming with us this afternoon?

Loren: Yeah…..wait what?

Melissa: Eddie and I are going to the movie this afternoon.

Loren: So?

Melissa: I'm getting there.

Loren: Just tell me, Mel.

Melissa: (talking really quickly): Eddie's bringing his best friend Ian so you have to be his date.

Loren (angry): WHAT?! MELISSA SANDERS, HOW COULD YOU?!

Melissa: Maybe it isn't so bad?

Loren (angry): You know how much I hate Eddie and his group of populars.

Melissa: Pleeeease, do this for me? If you don't do this Eddie will invite Chloe to go with us and Chloe ALWAYS flirts with Eddie.

Loren (sighs): Okay, I'll do it but you owe me so much.

Melissa (squealing): Thank you, thank you, thank you sooooooo much!

Loren: And if Ian tries something, I won't be nice.

Melissa: I'll tell him you're a blackbelt and eh…one more thing.

Loren: What is it?!

Melissa: We have to start getting dressed up, they'll be here in one hour.

Loren: Yeah, you're right.

**So, this is the deal with Eddie and I. I really hate him! He thinks he's better than everyone else and I absolutely hate it. Every time I see him I say something mean to him but now he's dating Melissa so I have to be nice. I still can't believe she's dating him! I mean, how did that happen?! One time the populars invited me to sit with them but I rejected. I really don't want to be like them. Melissa and I finish getting dressed and I think we look great. Melissa's wearing a pink skirt and a black tight one shoulder top with pink pumps underneath it. Her hair is styled an her make-up is light. I'm wearing ripped denim shorts and above it a red halter top which exposes part of my breasts. My hair's styled too and I'm wearing red feather earrings. I'm wearing high red vlados and my make-up is smoky. **

Melissa: Are you ready?

Loren: If I have too.

**I put on some red strawberry lipgloss and Melissa opens the door. Eddie is standing in front of it, smirking at me. He kisses Melissa passionate and it disgusts me. Ian is standing behind Eddie and they both walk in. **

Eddie (smirking): Hey Loren, always good to see you.

Loren (scoffs): Duran

**We walk out of my house and Ian walks closer to me.**

Ian: Hey Lo—

Loren (cutting him off): Just keep walking

**Eddie and Melissa get into his car and I feel like hitting something when I see that I have to be alone with Ian in his car. Can this day get any worse? I get into Ian's car and he gets in too. **

Ian: So, Loren.

Loren: Which movie are we going to see?

Ian: I don't know, Eddie picked it.

Loren: Well, that's not a good thing.

Ian: So, you like romantic movies?

Loren: Sometimes but I prefer scary movies.

Ian (smirking): So you can jump into my arms?

Loren (sighs): It was going so well and you just had to make that remark.

Ian: Can't help it babe, you're just too sexy.

**I sigh, this is going to be a long movie.**

* * *

**MELISSA'S POV**

**Eddie and I walk into the hall and sit down in the row on the back. Loren wants to sit next to me but Ian pulls her two rows underneath us. Loren shoots me a glare and I know I'm going to get a speech from her. **

Eddie (smirking): So, how did Loren react to us dating?

Melissa: She…ehm...she freaked out.

**Eddie laughs and I look at him with a judging look.**

Melissa: You like that, don't you?

Eddie (laughing): Kinda, did you film her reaction for me?

Melissa (playfully hitting him): NO! Of course not, you're so mean.

**The movie starts and Eddie puts his arm around me. I put my head on his chest and see that he picked a scary movie. He starts making out with me and somewhere at the end of the movie I pull back and look at Loren. Ian keeps trying to put his arm around her shoulders and Loren keeps pushing him away. When the movie ends we wait for Loren and Ian outside. Eddie's arm is around my shoulders when Loren and Ian walk out. **

Melissa: Shall we go to the café?

Loren: NO!

Melissa: Come on Lo, it will be fun.

Loren: Melissa, please, no.

Eddie: Just come with us, Tate.

Loren (sighs): Fine but I'm not staying long.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**We walk into the café and I sit down next to Melissa. Eddie sits down next to Melissa and unfortunately Ian sits down next to me. Eddie wraps his arm around Melissa and Ian wraps his arm around me. I let him this time. **

Eddie: So, Loren, you're a blackbelt?

Ian (smirking): I wouldn't mind getting laid by you.

Loren: Really because I'd love to do it right now.

Melissa: Chill Lo, don't kill him yet.

Eddie: Well, I'm a kickboxer.

Loren: Really? So you know a little fighting too?

Eddie: Yeah, kinda

Melissa (squealing): Jee, you guys have something in common!

**While Melissa is squealing Eddie and Ian smile but I'm just looking at her like she's crazy. I really love her but sometimes she's just too weird. **

Loren (sighs): Are you done, Mel?

Melissa (squealing): No! I'm so happy, now you guys are going to be nice to each other.

Loren: I wouldn't count on it, Mel.

Eddie: Come on, Tate. You know you can be nice.

**I look at Eddie and I see him winking at me when Ian and Melissa can't see it. I must have imagined it, right? Yeah, that's it.**

Loren: Ehm, I'm going home.

Melissa (pouting): Are you going already? Our food isn't even here yet.

Loren (lying): I…ehm…I am going to make some homework.

Melissa: But you never make your homework.

Loren (lying): Well, now I am.

**I walk out and remember I don't have a car with me. I'm not really wearing the kinda clothes to go jogging so I start walking. I didn't really feel comfortable in the café anymore. Ian was constantly trying to flirt with me and maybe Eddie was too unless I imagined it. And Melissa was just acting like a lovesick puppy.**

* * *

**I'm driving my white Audi Q7 to school. I'm kinda rich but nobody really knows. I don't care who knows actually. Melissa got a ride from Eddie. I arrive and Melissa and Eddie walk up to me. Eddie's arm is around Melissa's shoulders and he puts his onther arm around my shoulder. Inside I'm thinking are you kidding me right now? Is he just going to act like we suddenly like each other?**

Loren: Are you serious right now?

Eddie (smirking): What do you mean?

Loren: You're really going to act like we're okay?

Melissa: Come on Lo, don't be so stubborn.

**I get out of Eddie's grip and walk to my locker. I act stubborn whenever I want to. I look behind me for a second and see Melissa give Eddie a peck. She walks up to me and leans against the locker next to mine. **

Loren (sighs): What?

Melissa: I don't want our friendship to end because I'm dating Eddie now.

Loren: That won't happen, okay? I promise, do you promise it too?

Melissa: I promise but if you don't want to hang out with Eddie we'll see each other so little.

Loren (sighs): I'll hang out with you guys but that doesn't mean I'm going to act like I like him.

Melissa: We're going to swim at his house after school. Are you coming too?

Loren (sighs): Yeah, I'll come. But **NOT** as Ian's date.

Melissa: Okay, do we have to pick you up?

Loren: No, just give me the address and I'll drive myself. That way you and Eddie have some alone time.

Melissa: Lo, you know you're always welcome right? We don't mean to make you feel like a third wheel.

Loren: You don't, I just want to give you guys some time alone.

**Melissa and I lock arms and walk to class together. Our first class is gymnastics so I change into my pink sport bra and black shorts. Melissa's wearing pink shorts and a black spaghetti straps top. Eddie walks up to us and looks at me. It almost looks like he's checking me out. No, I must have imagined that too. **

Eddie: Hey sexy

**Why is Eddie looking at me while saying that? It was probably just a coincidence. I'm feeling a bit akward so I run to the mats and do 4 cartwheels in a row. Gymnastics is a way to get my anger out but I'm still angry. I run again and do a transhipment and after that two cartwheels. The teacher calls all of us over so I walk into his direction. When I arrive I suddenly feel a hand on my ass. I look to my right and see Ian standing there with his hand on my ass. I grab his arm and throw him on the ground. He gives a scream and suddenly everybody looks behind them. **

Teacher: What's going on?

**Melissa walks up to me and I just act like nothing happened. Ian stands up and rubs over his soar back. **

Melissa (whispering): Lo, what did you do?

Loren (whispering): He deserved it.

Teacher: Is someone going to tell me what happened?

Eddie: Ian and I were just fooling around, he fell.

**Eddie protects me, wait what? Eddie protects me? He probably just wants to look good in front of Melissa. **

Teacher: Can I continue, please?

Eddie: Sure

**The teacher continues and I walk closer to Eddie. **

Loren (whispering): What the hell was that?

Eddie (whispering): Don't worry, I did it for Ian. If you told the teacher the real reason, he would have been punished.

Loren (whispering): He totally deserves it.

**Eddie smirks and I walk back to Melissa. **

Teacher: So, today we're going into the rings. You have to do a salto in the rings. First try it without swinging. Loren, Eddie, could you please demonstrate what I mean?

**Eddie and I walk to the rings and make a salto in the rings while they're hanging still. After that we climb onto a higher part and jump of it in the rings. We make the salto and I make another salto before landing to show Eddie a piece off my mind. I look at the group and they're looking shocked.**

Melissa (shocked): We…we have to do that?

Teacher: Not the last one Loren did.

Melissa (still shocked): But still, we have to do that?!

Eddie (walking over): Loren and I will help you babe

Loren: Yeah, you can do it.

Melissa (pouting): I hope so

**I'm in my car on my way to Eddie's penthouse. I'm wearing a black two piece bikini with a red cover up dress over it. I made sure my make-up is waterproof but still heavy. I arrive and walk into the backyard. Eddie and Melissa get out of the pool and walk over to us. Melissa is wearing her red polka dot bikini. Drops of water roll down Eddie's sixpack and I hate to admit that he looks really sexy. I didn't notice because I was checking his body but I suddenly see that he's checking me out too. It kinda makes me uncomfortable. **

Melissa: Come on Lo, get into the pool.

**I get out of my cover up and I suddenly feel Eddie's strong arms around my body. He lifts me up and runs into the pool with me on his shoulder.**

* * *

_**So, what do you guys think? Is Eddie flirting with Loren? Should I make this a story or should this stay a one shot?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the parent

_**You guys wanted this to be a story so here you go, chapter two. Let me know after this chapter if you still want it to be a story.**_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I get out of my cover up and I suddenly feel Eddie's strong arms around my body. He lifts me up and runs into the pool with me on his shoulder.**

* * *

**I scream but he jumps into the pool anyway. **

Loren (screaming): EDDIEEEEE!

**We both get under water and I wrap my legs around his waist. We get up again and I'm laughing loudly. He starts swirling while I'm laughing and he gets under water again. I'm still wrapped around his body so I go down with him. I try to unwrap my legs from him but he holds on to my waist and gets above the water again. He puts me on his shoulders and tells Ian to take Melissa on his shoulders. Melissa and I start wrestling while still on the boy's shoulders and Eddie and I win. Melissa falls into the water and when she comes up again she's pouting so Eddie gives her a peck. He has to bend down while doing that so I almost fall into the water. I clench my legs around his neck so I don't fall and Eddie stands straight again.**

Eddie: Loren, stop that, you're killing me.

Loren (loosening her legs): It's your own fault, you made me fall.

Eddie: Geez, why do you have such strong legs?

**I laugh and get into the pool. I make a handstand under water and make sure my legs are perfectly straight. We fool around for a little and I do a handstand on Eddie's shoulders while he's holding my arms for support. It's kinda scary but we succeed. I jump off and Melissa pulls me into a hug.**

Loren (laughing): Where's that for?

Melissa (squealing): I'm just happy you and Eddie finally get along!

Loren (smiling): We don't, Mel. We're just fooling around a little. Tomorrow we'll me enemies again.

Melissa (pouting): Why does it have to be like that?

Loren: Because Eddie's a jerk

**Melissa and I walk out of the pool and lay down to sun. When we're almost asleep we feel drops of water falling down on us and the sun is suddenly gone. We open our eyes and see Ian and Eddie standing above us with a big smirk. **

Loren (confused): Why are you guys looking at us like that?

**As answer Eddie throws Melissa over her shoulder and Ian does the same with me. They start running into the pool while Melissa and I start screaming.**

Loren: No, Ian! I just dried up!

**They don't listen and throw us into the pool. It's sooo cold. When Melissa and I get up we smirk at each other. I grab Eddie's leg and Melissa does the same with Ian's. We pull them into the pool they go all the way down. I feel a hand on my ass and I can't figure out if it was Eddie or Ian because they're already up again. It must have been Ian because Eddie has a girlfriend. Melissa pulls Eddie into a full make out session, making me feel a bit uncomfortable, so I walk out and get into my cover up. I walk into Eddie's house to search for something to eat. He won't mind and even if he does, I don't care. I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. I see strawberry ice cream and smile while grabbing a spoon. Just when I put the spoon with a little bit of ice cream in my mouth I hear a woman laugh from out of the living room. I slowly pull the spoon out of my mouth while walking to her and I swallow the ice cream.**

Loren: Ehm…hi…I'm Loren

Katy: I'm Eddie's mother, you can call me Katy

Loren: Oh…okay.

Katy (amazed): Jee girl, how do you keep your body so fit?

Loren: I like gymnastics and I'm a blackbelt.

Katy: Really? Eddie does gymnastic too and he knows a little fighting.

Loren: Yeah…I know

Katy: So, are you Eddie's girlfriend?

**I almost choke into the bite I was starting to swallow and I start coughing like crazy.**

Loren (catching breath): Ehm…no. (laughing) Eddie and I kinda are sworn enemies.

* * *

**KATY'S POV**

**I see a very pretty girl walking into the kitchen and I look at what she's doing. She opens the fridge and takes out the strawberry ice cream. Okay, so this girl has an appetite. I've never had a girl with an appetite here. I laugh and she walks into the living room. She isn't shy at all, she just keeps eating the ice cream like it's her own house. I think I like this girl. Eddie can use a girl like this, she's perfect for him. **

Katy (amazed): Jee girl, how do you keep your body so fit?

Loren: I like gymnastics and I'm a blackbelt.

**She likes the exact same things as Eddie. I never like Eddie's girlfriends but I really like this one but when I ask her if she and Eddie are dating she almost chokes. **

Loren (catching breath): Ehm…no. (laughing) Eddie and I kinda are sworn enemies.

**A girl who doesn't fall for Eddie's charms immediately, I like it. All the girls always did exactly what Eddie wanted and Eddie got bored of them eventually but he'll never get bored of this girl. She's exactly what he needs, too bad they aren't dating.**

Loren (suprised): You don't know about Melissa?

Katy (confused): The girl with the black hair?

Loren: Yeah, she's my best friend and Eddie's girlfriend.

**Okay, it doesn't even suprise me. Eddie never tells me when he has a new girlfriend. I guess because he has had so many girlfriends. Loren sits down on the couch next to me and immediately jumps up again.**

Loren: I'm soooo sorry, I made your couch all wet!

Katy: Sit down, sweetie. It's just a couch, it will dry.

**She sits back down and smiles at me. **

Katy: So, you're going to the same school as Eddie?

Loren: Yeah, Melissa, Eddie, Ian and I are in the same class.

Katy: Let me guess, Ian tried to flirt with you.

Loren: Oh yes and believe me, more than once. He's driving me craaaaazy!

Katy (laughing): Yeah, that's Ian.

Loren (laughing): Yeah…

Katy: So, you're good in school?

Loren: I guess…

**She's discreet too, I really like this girl. Why isn't Eddie dating her?! Okay, I'm not acting fair. I should give Melissa a chance too. She's Loren's friend so she must be nice too.**

Loren: How did you guys get so rich?

Katy: My husband has a very good job but do to that he's away all the time.

Loren: That really sucks, I'm sorry. I bet you'd rather have him than the money huh?

Katy (suprised): You know, that's exactly it!

**Suddenly Eddie runs in all wet and with a few hickeys on his neck. Melissa probably gave them to him.**

Eddie: Here you are! We were wondering where you went.

**He grabs Loren and throws her over his shoulder.**

Katy: Eddie, you have to tell me about Melissa!

Eddie (running away): Later mom!

Loren: Eddie, put me down! I want my ice cream!

Eddie (smirking): Nope

Loren (yelling): Bye Katy!

**I laugh and go back to working on my laptop.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Eddie runs outside with me and puts me down.**

Eddie (yelling): I found her guys! She was plundering the fridge.

**I laugh and it looks like Eddie's checking me out so I decide to go home. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable again. I really don't know if I imagine all of this or if it's true.**

Loren: I'm going home you guys.

Melissa (walking up to Loren): You're not staying for dinner?

Loren: Neh, you have to get to know Katy. (shocked) I can't believe she doesn't know who you are yet!

Melissa: Yeah, Eddie didn't have a chance to introduce me as his girlfriend yet.

Loren: Well, she knows about you now so get to know her girl! (walking away) Luv you!

Ian (teasing): Luv you too babe!

Loren (yelling): Shut up Ian!

* * *

**KATY'S POV**

**I'm done making dinner so I set up the table. Melissa, Ian and Eddie walk in and sit down while Max calls.**

Max: _Hey honey_

Katy: _Hi Max_

Max: _I'm sorry but I have to work late today._

Katy: _Again? You can't, Eddie brought his new girlfriend._

Max: _I wish I could be there but I can't do anything about it._

Katy: _Bye, I love you_

Max: _I love you too baby_

**I sigh and sit down at the table. We start eating and I decide it's time to get to know Melissa a little better. I should giver her a chance before I go all Katy on Loren and Eddie.**

Katy: So, Melissa, what do you like to do?

Melissa: I like watching movies.

Katy: Yeah but everybody likes that, what is really your thing?

Eddie: Talking…

Melissa (playfully hitting him): Babe!

Ian: It's the truth though

Katy: So how did you and Eddie meet?

Ian: Well-

Katy (cutting him off): Not you Ian, I already know that story.

Melissa: We met at school.

Katy: Yeah, I know that but how did you guys start dating

Melissa (talking really fast): Eddie asked me out and at first I said no because Loren hates him but after he asked again I said yes.

Katy: How are you doing at school?

Melissa: I'm just an average person although I wouldn't describe myself as average I mean look at me I'm fabulous!

Katy (laughing): Yeah, you sure are. What job do your parents have?

Melissa: I don't know, really boring jobs I think.

**We finished dinner and talked about a lot of other stuff. Melissa is nice but I can't help to think that Loren fits better with Eddie. I guess I just have to stay out of it. If Eddie likes her, it's his choice.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I'm driving alone to school because Melissa got a ride in Eddie's lamborghini again. I kinda miss Melissa's rants while driving to school. I know she tries her best to spend as much time with me as possible but it's still not like it used to be. I'm wearing a black tight skirt and a pink with white one shoulder top. Underneath it I'm wearing black pumps. I park my car and walk into the school. Melissa and Eddie walk up to me and luckily Eddie doesn't try to put an arm around me. The first three classes were boring and it's lunch break. I walk to the yard and don't see Melissa sitting at our table. I look around and see her sitting with the populars. I sit down at our table and Adam sits down next to me.**

Adam: She's changing

Loren: She's still like she used to be right? She's just sitting with the populars.

Adam: We all used to hate the populars, including Melissa and now she's sitting with them.

Loren: You have a point.

Adam: She's coming over here, I already know what she's going to say.

Loren: Come on guys, sit with us. And then we say no and she says pleeeease for me and then you're going to give in.

Adam: I'm not

Loren: Yes you are

Adam: I'm-

Melissa: Come on guys, sit with us.

Adam and Loren: No

Melissa: Pleeeeeeeease, for me?

Loren: No - Adam (sighs): Okay

Loren: I told you so

Melissa: Come on Lo, sit with us

Loren: Mel, I'm not coming. You can say whatever you want but I'm just not going to sit with the brats.

**Melissa starts pouting but I just shake my head.**

Loren: Not going to work, Mel

**She finally gives up and walks away but I kinda feel like a loner now. I eat my lunch and go inside, waiting at my locker for the bell to ring.**

* * *

**When I walk to the fifth class of today Eddie suddenly walks up to me. **

Eddie: Hey Tate, wanna skip school with me?

Loren: Why are you asking **me**?

Eddie: Melissa doesn't want to.

Loren: So why would I want to?

Eddie: Because **you** Loren Tate are a bad girl.

Loren: Oh really?

Eddie: Yeah and you're going to skip school with me to prove it.

Loren: Fine, I don't feel like school anyway.

Eddie (smirking): I knew it.

Loren: Just walk, Duran

* * *

_**Do you guys still want it to be a story?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Skipping school

_**Sorry for the long wait, I was very busy.**_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

Eddie: Yeah and you're going to skip school with me to prove it.

Loren: Fine, I don't feel like school anyway.

Eddie (smirking): I knew it.

Loren: Just walk, Duran

* * *

**Eddie and I walk out of the school and I follow him to his car.**

Loren: Why are we taking **your** car?

Eddie (smirking): Because mine is better.

Loren: That's so not true.

Eddie: You know it is but you will never admit it because you, Mrs. Tate, are too stubborn.

Loren (sighs): Okay, we'll take your car.

Eddie: Really? You give up that easily?

Loren: Just step into your stupid car, Duran.

**He laughs and we both get into his black lamborghini. I think it's a cool car but I'll never admit that to him. **

Loren: So, where exactly are we going?

Eddie (smirking): I have a really good idea.

Loren (irritated): Could you maybe tell me so I know too?!

Eddie (smirking): Because you ask so nicely. We're going to the beach.

Loren: That really is a good idea with the weather of today. (sarcastic) Good job Duran, give yourself a pat on the shoulder.

Eddie (smiling): Are you going to be like this the whole time?

Loren: Yes, do you have a problem with it because if you do you should have waited for Melissa to go with you.

Eddie: I don't have a problem with it, it's the reason I took you.

Loren: I thought it was because Melissa didn't want to and because you think I'm a bad girl?

Eddie: This is another reason and you **are** a bad girl Tate. You just don't want to admit that we have something in common. (smiling) Actually, we have a lot in common.

Loren: Like what?

Eddie: We both know fighting and we both do gymnastics.

Loren: That's just a coincidence.

Eddie: We both don't mind skipping school.

Loren (scoffs): That's not something in common.

Eddie: It is. And my mom loves me and she also loves you.

Loren: She doesn't love me, she doesn't even know me.

Eddie: Geez, you're soooo stubborn!

Loren: Can you drop me off at home so I can change?

Eddie: Yeah, just give me the address.

**I gave him the address and after a little while we arrived. I walk inside to change and come back in my white two piece bikini and blue see through cover up dress. Black sunglasses are hanging onto my cover up and I'm wearing white flipflops. I get in and Eddie drives to his house. **

Eddie: You look sexy, Tate.

**He switches between looking at the road and checking me out. It makes me uncomfortable because he's Melissa's boyfriend so when he finally stops checking me out I'm grateful.**

Eddie: I never knew you were rich.

Loren: You never had to know.

Eddie: Yeah, I guess you do have a point.

Loren (sarcastic): Eddie Duran, did you just admit I had a point or am I dreaming?

Eddie (teasing): So you dream about me, huh?

Loren: Oh, just shut up.

Eddie (teasing): You didn't deny it.

Loren: We're here.

**Eddie gets out of the car and walks into his house to change.**

Loren (yelling): AND I DON'T DREAM ABOUT YOU!

**He smirks before walking out of my sight and after a little while he gets back and into the car. He's wearing red swim trunks and a white top with v-neck and no sleeves. His sunglasses are hanging onto his shirt and he's wearing white flipflops. He looks really sexy but I force myself to stop checking him out. Because one, I hate him and it will boost up his ego but more important, he's dating Melissa. He drives to the beach and after a little while we arrive. I grab my bag and throw it over my shoulder while walking to the beach. Eddie walks a little bit behind me and I wonder why he doesn't just walk next to me. I find a nice spot on the beach and lay down my blanket. Eddie lays his blanket down next to me and I start to sun. I put on my sunglasses and fall asleep. After what must have been like an hour I suddenly feel two strong arms lifting me up. My sunglasses fall off and I see that it's Eddie. He starts running to the water and I try to get out of his grip but nothing works. He walks into the water and throws me in it. When I come up again, he's smirking at me. ****I slowly walk closer and suddenly dive under. I grab his legs and pull them over so he falls into the water. I make sure I start swimming away really fast before he comes up again and when he notices I'm gone I already have an advance. We both start swimming really fast but Eddie can't reach me, I'm too fast so he gives up. I swim over to him and he grabs my waist. I wrap my legs around his waist and smirk at him.**

Eddie: You're sooo fast.

Loren (teasing): Aaah, did you loose.

Eddie: I let you win

Loren: Yeah right, you're just too slow.

**I get out of his grip and we slowly swim back to the beach. When we arrive I stop in front of the beach. Eddie's already a few steps further.**

Eddie: Why aren't you coming?

Loren: I don't want sand on my feet.

**He walks to me and lifts me onto his shoulder.**

Loren (sarcastic): Wow, you actually do something nice for me.

**I guess I spoke to soon because he lays me down into the sand and starts messaging the sand all over me. **

Loren: Eddie! Stop!

**He doesn't stop so I use a karakte move to lay him on his back. I'm now laying on top of him while holding his arm. He smirks at me and I get up to wash myself off. After I did that I walk back to our blankets and lay down on mine. Eddie's already there smirking at me. I look at my phone and see that it's already 6 o'clock. My mom will be worried if I don't come back soon. **

Loren: I think I have to go home, my mom will be worried.

Eddie: Let's get some ice cream first.

Loren (smiling): Okay, I can't say no to ice cream.

**I put on my cover up and flipflops and put my stuff into my bag. I put my sunglasses on and we walk to the ice cream stand. I order three scoops of strawberry ice cream and Eddie orders two of chocolate. He starts to pay but I don't want him paying for me.**

Loren: I'll pay for myself.

Eddie: Just let me pay for you.

Loren: No, I can pay for myself.

Man: I don't care as long as someone pays me.

**I quickly lay down money for my ice cream and for Eddie's too. Before Eddie can object the man already took the money. I walk to Eddie's car while eating** **my ice cream. I arrive at his car and go stand against it while I finish my ice cream. Eddie arrives a little bit after and leans against the spot next to me. **

Eddie: You know, I've never been with a girl who pays for herself.

Loren: It's a good thing we aren't together then.

**We eat our ice cream and Eddie brings me home. I walk in and see that dinner's already on the table.**

Nora: Hey sweetie, where have you been?

Loren: I was at the beach.

Nora: That sounds like fun, just call the next time, okay?

Loren: I'll do that mom.

* * *

**When I park my car at school Eddie is just parking his car too. He and Melissa get out of it and walk over to me. Eddie is about to say something when Melissa starts talking.**

Melissa: Lo! Where were you guys yesterday? Eddie won't tell me anything.

Loren: I went to the beach.

Melissa (confused): On your own?

Loren: No, with Eddie.

Melissa (still confused): I thought you guys didn't like each other.

Loren: We don't but he asked me because you didn't want to. Why didn't you?

Melissa: I can't just skip school.

Loren: Right, you're a "good girl". So good girls date bad boys now? Times change.

**When I said that Eddie had a weird look on his face. I really don't understand this guy. We never liked each other and now he's dating Melissa and he does things like ask me to the beach and buy me ice cream. I start walking into the school and suddenly we hear the voice of the principal through the intercom.**

Principal: Eddie Duran and Loren Tate to my office please.

Melissa: You guys are in big trouble.

Loren (shrugs): It won't be so bad.

**Melissa leaves us to go to class so that leaves me and Eddie smirking at me. I decide to ignore it and walk to the office of the principal. Melissa is probably right, we're in trouble but I don't really care. I had a really good time yesterday. Eddie can be nice if he wants to. We walk into the office and sit down on the chairs in front of her desk. Our principal is kinda scary. She has black hair with blond highlights. It looks really scary just like her nails, they're really long. She's wearing glasses and she slides them lower so she can look over it and now she's staring at us.**

Principal: Where were the two of you yesterday?

Eddie (lying): Loren got sick so I brought her home.

Principal: Nice try Mr. Duran but I called your parents and they said you weren't home either. You were skipping school weren't you? Don't even answer that question because I already know the answer. Detention for both of you after your last class today.

**Before we could say something else she pointed to the door and we walked out. I walk to my locker and sit down on the floor.**

Eddie: What are you doing?

Loren: Well since we already got detention why not skipp another class.

Eddie (smirking): You're a bad girl Loren Tate.

Loren: I guess.

**He sits down next to me. A little bit too close if you ask me but I decide to ignore it this time. We spend two hours just sitting there talking and we did attend the rest of the classes. After school Eddie waited for me and we walked to the class where the detention is hold. Eddie immediately walks up to some guys and gives them bro hugs. I guess he has been here with them many times before. There are no girls here and I don't really know anybody so I sit down on a place in the back of the classroom. The teacher comes in and tells us to be quiet. After he told us that he walks out again. The boys Eddie's hanging with move a few seats to the back and they start checking me out. **

Ethan: Hey babe, you look hot.

Loren (sighs): Not going to happen.

Ethan: Wanna go out with me when we get out of here?

Loren: Let me think…eh...no.

**The smirk on his face disappears and he's looking shocked. I can see Eddie chuckle a little bit and I casually lean backwards.**

Ethan (smirking): I get it, you want to skip the date and go to my house straight away.

Loren (sarcastic): You're right babe, that's exactly it.

**He doesn't notice that I'm being sarcastic and continues being his piggy self.**

Ethan (smirking): Well that can be arranged.

Loren (walking over to him): Yeah?

**I walk over to him and sit down on his lap. All the boy start whistling except for Eddie. Eddie looks kinda disappointed? Hurt? Jealous? Neh, that can't be right. I move my hand from his chest down to his pants and he really thinks I'm in to him. **

Ethan: That's right babe.

**Suddenly I grab his balls really hard and he screams. **

Loren: You're a pig, you really thought I was going to do something with you? You're so pathetic, even Eddie has more chance of getting something from me than you have. So this is what you're going to do. You're going to stay away from me, yeah?

**He nods and I let go of his balls. I get off his lap and the teacher walks in to tell us time's up. I walk out of the classroom and go wash my hands at the toilet. When I walk out of the toilets Eddie is standing there waiting for me. Oh boy...what does HE want?**

* * *

_**Okay, that was chapter 3. Let me know what you guys think.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Being a third wheel

_**My dog just got puppies so I'm pretty busy. Today she accidentally laid on one so now he's dead. I am also having my period so yes I was really upset. Stupid hormones.**_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Suddenly I grab his balls really hard and he screams. **

Loren: You're a pig, you really thought I was going to do something with you? You're so pathetic, even Eddie has more chance of getting something from me than you have. So this is what you're going to do. You're going to stay away from me, yeah?

**He nods and I let go of his balls. I get off his lap and the teacher walks in to tell us time's up. I walk out of the classroom and go wash my hands at the toilet. When I walk out of the toilets Eddie is standing there waiting for me. Oh boy...what does HE want?**

* * *

Eddie (smirking): So I have a chance of getting something from you huh?

Loren: Get over yourself. You just have more chance than Ethan has and considering you're dating my best friend, Ethan's changes are pretty low.

Eddie: So, do you wanna hang out at my house?

Loren: Neh, I think I'm just going home.

Eddie: Come on Tate, last time we hung out was pretty fun too.

**He has a point, I really enjoyed hanging out with him at the beach.**

Eddie: We've got ice cream.

Loren: Strawberry?

Eddie (smirking): Yeah...

Loren (laughing): Okay, I'm in.

**We both get into our cars and I follow him to his house. We park our cars and walk inside. We were laughing while walking in when we saw Katy sitting on the couch.**

Eddie (smiling): Hey mom

Katy: Hey sweetie

Eddie (frowning): MOM! I told you not to call me that in front of my friends!

Loren (laughing): Katy, I think you're ruining his "bad boy" image.

**Katy and I both burst out laughing because I put air quotes while saying bad boy and Eddie's just standing there acting like he's angry. **

Eddie: You think that's funny Tate?

Loren (laughing): Yeah, I do!

**Katy and I just keep laughing so Eddie grabs me and lifts me onto his shoulder to shut me up. I just keep giggling while he carries me upstairs and throws me onto the bed. When I still don't stop laughing he growns out of frustration.**

Loren (sighs): Okay, I'll stop.

Eddie: Finally! Thank you!

Loren: So, what are we going to do?

Eddie: I'll beat you at my favorite game, I'm just going to grab the controllers for a sec. Be right back.

**While Eddie grabs the controllers I call Melissa. It doesn't feel right to have fun with her boyfriend while she's not here.**

_Melissa: Hey Lo, how was detention?_

_Loren: I grabbed some balls._

_Melissa (shocked): WHAT?!_

_Loren (laughing): Calm down, Mel. Not like that, he was just being a pig so I tought him a lesson._

_Melissa (acting scared): You scare me sometimes._

_Loren (laughing): I know but eh what are you doing?_

_Melissa: Just sitting in my room, being bored. You should come over._

_Loren: Well, that's why I called. Eddie and I are hanging out at his house. (lying) He told me to call you and invite you._

_Melissa: Why didn't he do it himself? I called him a bunch of times. _

_Loren: We're going to play a game so he's grabbing the controllers._

Eddie (walking back into the room): Who's that?

_Melissa: Was that Eddie?_

_Loren (lying): Yeah, he asked if you were coming._

_Melissa: Yeah sure, I'll be right there._

Eddie (confused): I don't get it.

Loren: I called Melissa and invited her. I told her you asked me to call and invite her because otherwise she would be upset.

**Eddie looks like he's disappointed. Probably in himself because he forgot to invite Mel but it doesn't look like that's the reason. Brush it off Lo, he's with Mel so that's the reason.**

Loren: Is something wrong?

Eddie (fake smiling): No, I just think it's stupid I forgot to invite Mel.

Loren: It's okay, I won't tell her.

Eddie: Let's play?

Loren: You're on.

**We started playing and I beat him 6 times out of ten. **

Loren (squealing): Yeeee, I've won...AGAIN!

**I burst into another laughter and I let myself fall onto the bed. Eddie walks over to the bed and starts tickling me, making me laugh even harder. When we're both out of breath he stops. His hands rest on the bed on both sides of my head and his face is very close. We're breathing heavily and we're just looking at each other. I'm about to get up when Melissa yells for us. We both stand up and walk downstairs. **

Loren (hugging Melissa): Hey Mel!

**I pull back and Melissa pulls Eddie into a kiss. She immediately deepens it and I'm kinda feeling like a third wheel.**

Loren: Ehm...guys...I'm still here?

**Eddie looks like he's about to pull back but Melissa puts her arms around his neck and they keep making out so I walk into the kitchen and grab a bucket of strawberry ice cream out of the fridge. I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch next to Katy.**

Katy (smiling): Hey Loren

Loren (eating the ice cream): Hey Katy

Katy: Why aren't you with Melissa and Eddie?

Loren: I felt like a third wheel.

**She looks confused so I explain it a bit more after taking another bite.**

Loren: They are making out.

**I stand up and look at the stairs to look at Eddie and Melissa before walking back to the couch.**

Loren (taking a bite): Yup, they still are.

Katy: You know how it is with people in love. The first months of a relationship are about showing affection as much affection as possible but after that it gets less.

Loren (taking another bite): I'm not going to let that happen when I'm in a relationship.

Katy (confused): What do you mean?

Loren (eating a big bite of ice cream): I don't want my relationship to get boring like that. I want to keep showing affection during my whole relationship...if I ever get one.

Katy: You'll get a relationship. You're beautiful, funny, smart and a whole lot more sweetie.

Loren (frowning): KATY! I told you not to call me that in front of my friends! You're soooo ruining my image!

Eddie: I HEARD THAT!

**After that Eddie probably goes back to kissing Melissa and Katy and I burst out laughing. We laugh for a long time until our laughter finally calmed down.**

Loren (taking a deep breath): I'm going home.

Katy: Why?

Loren: I don't want to be a third wheel. It was fun with you Katy.

Katy (smiling): Yeah, it was.

Loren (walking out): Bye!

**I walk past Eddie and Melissa who are still making out and drive home.**

* * *

**The next day I drive to school thinking about asking Eddie to help me learn kickboxing. It looks really fun to me so why not? It's not like I've something better to do. I have no boyfriend and besides karate and gymnastics no other activities. I arrive and scan the place for Melissa and Eddie. I see them kissing against a tree. I park my car and walk past them, into the school. I don't feel like watching them kiss. Not that they're bad kissers but it's just weird to see your best friend kiss your enemie. Or are Eddie and I no longer enemies? Are we friends? I don't really know, he's still super annoying. I put my stuff into my locker and when I turn around I see Melissa and Eddie walking up to me. They're not holding hands or walking extremely close or something like that. Just walking next to each other. Melissa grabs Eddie's hand and they arrive. So I guess they ARE holding hands. It's cute.**

Eddie: Hey Tate

Loren (nodding): Duran

Eddie: Where did you go yesterday?

Loren: A place where I wasn't a third wheel.

Melissa: Sorry Lo

Loren: It's okay, you don't have to feel guilty. I totally understand.

Melissa: Well, I have to go to class without you guys. I'm gonna miss you two, bye

Loren: Bye Mel, luv you.

Melissa: Luv you too

**She walks away after giving Eddie a peck and I start walking to my own class. Eddie's walking next to me. Maybe this is the time to ask? I guess not because when I start to say something he starts talking.**

Eddie: What did you and my mom do yesterday? She's like in love with you. She can't stop talking about how much she likes you.

Loren: You know, just talking about girl stuff...(smirking) making fun of you.

Eddie (scratching his neck): Yeah, you really enjoy doing that.

Loren (smirking): Jup

**We arrive at our class and I sit down in the back. Eddie sits down next to me and the teacher walks in. She starts the lesson and I decide it's time to ask Eddie.**

Loren (whispering): Eddie?

Eddie (whispering): What's up?

Loren (whispering): I was wondering if maybe you could teach me kickboxing.

Eddie (whispering): You have to be a lot stronger for that.

Loren (whispering): Then help me with that.

Eddie (whispering and smirking): What do I get in return?

Loren (whispering): I should have known you wouldn't do it for nothing.

Eddie (whispering and still smirking): You're right, you should have.

Loren (whispering): Well, it's your choice (smirking) and by the way what you get in return is spending time with the fabulous Loren Tate.

**The rest of the classes pass and now it's lunch break. I walk into the yard to an empty table. Eddie's sitting with his group of populars and Melissa is sitting on his lap. I don't feel like sitting with the populars so I sit down alone. After a little while Melissa walks up to me with a super happy face and Eddie follows her. Melissa's standing in front of me smiling her face off and I just keep eating. Eddie arrives and Melissa is starting to freak me out.**

Loren: Okay, tell me Mel. What is it? You're creeping me out with that face.

Melissa (squealing): I have the best idea ever.

Loren: Oh boy

Melissa (squealing): You should go on a double date.

Loren: No, I should not.

Melissa: It's the most genius idea ever! Eddie and I go on a date and you go with us.

Loren: That's not a double date, that's being a third wheel.

Melissa: No silly, Eddie will find a date for you.

Eddie: Yeah, I know just the guy.

Loren: I don't want to.

Melissa: Come on Lo, it will be fun.

Loren: Not going to happen.

Melissa: PLEEEEEEEASE?

Loren: That's not going to work.

Melissa: We're sisters right?

Loren (sighs): Fine, I'll do it.

Melissa (squealing): Yeeeeee!

Loren: When is it?

Melissa: Tonight, we're going to the cinemec.

Loren: Is it going to be a sappy movie?

Melissa: Yes!

Loren: Why? You know, I like them but they're not my favorite.

Eddie: What are your favorite?

Loren: Action movies.

Eddie (smirking): Of course, I could have guessed that.

Melissa: Babe, I'm not driving home with you today. Loren and I are going shopping for the date. Just pick us up at Loren's house. I'll send you the address. (squealing) You'll be stunned by what I'm wearing tonight!

Eddie: Can't wait.

**The rest of the classes pass and Melissa and I go shopping. I don't hate shopping, it's just not my favorite thing to do. After a few hours we got our outfits. We went home and got ready. Melissa is wearing black skinny jeans, a red top, a black cardigan and red pumps. I'm wearing a sexy red top with a halter around my neck. It exposes part of my breast and my black lace bra is a little bit visible. I'm also wearing a black short tight leather skirt, black leather jacket and black suede heels. My hair's loose and I've got hoop earrings in my ear. I've got eyeliner and mascara on my eyes. Melissa only has a little bit mascara on but she looks good. **

Melissa: Lo! Are you ready?! The boys are here!

Loren (walking out of my room): As ready as I'll ever be.

Nora: Have fun sweetie.

Loren (groaning): I'll try

**We walk out of my house and to Eddie's car. Eddie and another guy are leaning against Eddie's car. Melissa was right, Eddie is stunned. But not by what Melissa's wearing. He's totally checking ME out. Well, I guess that's what boys do right? They check all of the girls out. The other guy is also checking me out. When I see who the other guy is I turn around and try to walk away but Melissa already grabbed my arm.**

* * *

_**So, who's the other guy? Will Loren go on this date? Is Eddie checking Loren out?**_


	5. Chapter 5 The date

**LOREN'S POV**

**********We walk out of my house and to Eddie's car. Eddie and another guy are leaning against Eddie's car. Melissa was right, Eddie is stunned. But not by what Melissa's wearing. He's totally checking ME out. Well, I guess that's what boys do right? They check all of the girls out. The other guy is also checking me out. When I see who the other guy is I turn around and try to walk away but Melissa already grabbed my arm.**

* * *

Loren: Mel...**let...me...GO**

Melissa: Please Lo

Loren: No! I'm not doing this!

Melissa: Come on, it's one date.

Loren: Melissa, let go. I don't want to hurt you.

Melissa: You won't.

**It's TYLER! One of Eddie's stupid popular friends aka one of my sworn enemies. He's not just one of Eddie's friends, he's the worst of them all. I absolutely hate him. In the meantime Eddie is still checking me out.**

Loren: IT'S TYLER!

Tyler (smirking): Should I be offended?

*AT THE SAME TIME* Melissa: No, Loren: YES

Melissa: Come on Lo, you can't bail on us now. (whispering) I won't get any alone time with Eddie if Tyler's there.

Loren (groaning): FINE!

**Tyler gets into the passenger seat and Melissa and I take a seat in the back. When Melissa is already in and I'm about to I hear Eddie whisper something to me.**

Eddie (husky): You look so hot Tate. Especially when you're mad.

**You know I tought I was imagining it all but maybe Eddie really is flirting with me. I quickly get into the car and we drive to the cinemec. We walk in and Eddie and Melissa take seat in the back. I take a seat in the row underneath them and Tyler sits down next to me. This is going to be a long movie. The movie started about ten minutes ago and Tyler already has his arm around my shoulder. I can feel his hand getting lower. I swear, if he really is going to do what I think he's going to do, I'm going to kill him. His hand goes further down and is now on my breast. I decide not to get all karate Loren on him yet. I just grab his arm and get it off me. During the whole movie this was our routine. He kept trying to touch my breasts and I staid calm because I didn't want to cause a scene. I'm so not following the movie but I don't really care. I just want this to be over as soon as possible. Somewhere in the middle of the movie Tyler pulls me closer to him with his hand that's around my neck and crushes his lips onto mine. I try to pull back but he holds on to my neck so I'm just about to grab his arm and twist it when the lights go on because of the break. You don't want to know how pissed of I am right now. At Tyler because he's a pig, at Melissa because she made me do this and most of all at Eddie because he chose Tyler as my date while he knows how much I hate his friends. We stand up and I knee Tyler in his guts. He can consider himself lucky I didn't kick lower. I walk over to Melissa and Eddie who are waiting for us and kick Eddie in his balls. He immediately grabs them and almost falls to the ground but I don't feel pity at all. He did this just to piss me off. Melissa looks at me shocked and immidiately puts an arm around Eddie. She acts all worried and I'm so not going to stay for the rest of the movie. Meanwhile Tyler walked over to us too still holding his stomach.**

Loren (angry): I'm going home, I'm done here.

**I shoot one more glare to Eddie who is looking at me and walk out of the building. They better not come after me because I'm not in the mood to be nice to any of them. I drive home a little bit too fast and park my car in our garage next to our other cars. Eddie flirting with me was in my head after all. He just acted that way because he didn't want me to suspect him from chosing Tyler as my date on purpose. Gosh, I'm so stupid. I walk into the house, into the living room and see my mom sitting on the couch waiting for me to come home. **

Nora (confused): Sweetie, why are you home already?

Loren (angry): I'm not in a very good mood mom.

Nora: Sit down and tell me sweetie.

**I walk over to the couch and sit down with my feet underneath me.**

Loren (angry): I HAD TO GO ON A DATE WITH TYLER!

Nora (confused): I'm not following you right now sweetie. Who's Tyler?

Loren (angry): One of Eddie's stupid popular friends.

Nora: Aha, I see. So what happened?

Loren (angry): He tried to touch my breasts THE WHOLE TIME and shortly before the break he tried to make out with me.

Nora: So that's why you're so angry?

Loren (angry): Yes! Eddie totally picked Tyler to piss me off.

Nora (giving her a Nora look): Loren? What did you do to Tyler and Eddie...

Loren: They got what they deserved.

Nora: You hurt them, didn't you?

Loren (standing up): I did and I'm not sorry.

Nora: I understand why you did it but violence is not the solution. And besides that, maybe Eddie didn't do it on purpose.

Loren (walking to the stairs): He knows how much I hate his friends so the only reason there can be for him sending me on a date with the worst of them is to piss me off. And even if that wasn't the reason. He shouldn't have picked TYLER to be my date because he definately knows I hate him.

**I don't wait for a response and walk up the stairs to my luxery room. I walk into my walk in closet and go into the secret place in it. My walk in close is really big and has a lot of passageways. It's like a labyrinth. Nobody except me knows about my secret spot. It is my spot, I come here when I want to be alone. I made a lock on it without nobody noticing so nobody can come in. The entrance is not visible so no one will ever find it. I enter my code, close the door and sit down. I grab my phone and see 10 missed calls and a message from Melissa. I'll just read the message, I don't feel like talking to her right now.**

_Melissa: Loren?! Why did you do that? You hurt Eddie very much!_

**She didn't call me Lo. She always calls me Lo in messages except for when she's mad. She's mad but I don't care because I'm pissed off. **

_Loren: Good, he deserves it._

**I try to calm down but it isn't working. There's so much rage in me. There's only one way to get this out. I get out of my closet and stuff some clothes into my bag before walking downstairs.**

Loren: I'm going to the gym.

Nora: This late?

Loren: Yes, I'm angry.

**I drive to the gym and I'm happy it always stays open until late. I walk in and change into a yellow sport bra and black booty shorts. I put on some boxing gloves and walk to the punchbag. I start hitting it with full force. I keep doing that until I feel myself getting calm. I look at the time, it's 11 o'clock. ****I've been punching for about three hours. Sweat is dripping down my...well my everything. I'm exhausted and sweaty. I look around and see that most of the people are gone. I don't bother to change, I just drive home. My mom's still awake.**

Nora: Did it help?

Loren: Yeah but now I'm exhausted.

Nora: Good night then.

Loren (kissing her cheek): Good night mom, I'm going to take a shower first.

**I walk upstairs and get out of my clothes. I get into the shower and let the hot water stream down on me. It's relaxing. After my shower I'm still pissed off but I'm too exhausted to care. I get into my black silk babydoll and get into bed. I reach for my phone and check if I have any new messages or missed calls. There's a message from Melissa.**

_Melissa: I'm disappointed in you._

_Loren: I don't care._

**I clap my hands and the lights go out. Almost immediately I fall asleep.**

* * *

**I groan because of the sound of my alarm and I clap for the lights. I walk into my closet to get ready for a hard day. I choose a white tight skirt and a hot pink one shoulder top saying with golden letters _"hot as hell"._ It's from this super famous designer. I match it with hot pink pumps and some make-up. I walk downstairs and see my mom eating breakfast our maid made. My mom probably helped her. She didn't want a maid but she wanted to give this girl a job so she hired her. My mom always helps her cleaning so she has something to do and because she's just nice. **

Loren: Hi mom, Hi Nancy.

Nora and Nancy: Hey Loren.

**I grab some breakfast and sit down but I'm not really hungry.**

Nora: Did you hear something from Melissa?

Loren: Yeah...she chooses his side.

Nora: Sorry sweetie, that's just how lovers are.

Loren: Well, she's like a sister to me well at least I thought she was so she shouldn't choose his side. We used to do everything together until she started dating him. She started dating one of the guys I hated most. We used to hate the populars and now she's suddenly all pro populars. I'm not going to be there to comfort her when he breaks her heart. That's one thing I know for sure.

Nora: You know you'll be there for her **if **that happens. You love her.

Loren (sighs): Yeah, you're right. I could never turn her down. I have to go.

**I drive to school and wait for the drama to begin. I park my car and see Melissa and Eddie sitting with the group of populars. I immediately start to get angry again. I get out of my car and walk to my locker. When I walk past the group of populars, the boys whistle at me. All of the classes until lunch break Melissa and I ignored each other. I walk into the yard and sit down at an empty table. Melissa sits down with the populars and Eddie follows her. I put on my glasses so I can look at them without anyone noticing. Melissa's laughing excessively with them and she looks so fake right now. I wonder if the populars only like her because she's dating Eddie. I mean Melissa and I used to be mean to them, just like they were to us so why would they like her all of the sudden? I can't understand that Melissa wants to be like them. We used to hate them...together. Eddie walks into the school, probably to his locker. Melissa is too busy to notice. Eddie stumbles a little while walking, I guess I hurt him pretty bad but there hasn't been a moment I felt regret. He totally deserved it. I guess I zoned out because suddenly Eddie's sitting next to me at the table. I put my sunglasses on my nose so I can look over them. **

Loren: What are YOU doing here?

Eddie: Telling you how you and Melissa shouldn't be fighting.

Loren: It's actually none of your buisness. Would you just go already? I really don't want you to be around me right now.

Eddie: Why did you knee me?

Loren (standing up): Well if you aren't going to leave, I am.

Eddie: Just tell me.

Loren (walking away): It's not like you care.

Eddie: I do

Loren (turning around and angry walking up to him): No, you don't. You want to know why I was and still am pissed off? Because you set me up with Tyler!

Eddie: I still don't understand what I did wrong.

Loren (angry): Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! You chose Tyler to be my date just to piss me off! You know how much I hate your friends, especially Tyler!

Eddie: You're sexy when you're angry.

Loren (slapping him and walking away): You're unbelievable!

Eddie (rubbing his cheek): Loren wait, I'll make it up to you.

Loren (turning around): What makes you think you can?

Eddie: I'll teach you kickboxing.

Loren: Why would you want to make it up to me?

Eddie: I don't want you to be mad at me.

Loren: Why not? We've always hated each other.

Eddie: Because...

* * *

_**So, that's chapter 5. Please let me know what you guys think. What's going to happen? Let me know if you guys want another chapter.**_


End file.
